In conventional practice, a method of structuring an attachment member into an adhesive label and attaching it to an adherend is known as a method for attaching an attachment member. For example, when the dial of a timepiece is decorated with letters or other such decorative components, a sheet-like adhesive label with a three-layer structure is made by applying an adhesive to the back of the decorative component attaching a release paper to the bottom of the adhesive, and attaching a transfer sheet on top of the decorative component. When decorative components include a plurality of components separated from each other, as do the letters on the dial of the timepiece, the transfer sheet is still coated with an adhesive in parts between the decorative components, which are devoid of such decorative components. When the decorative components are attached to the dial, the release paper is peeled off, the adhesive is attached to the dial, and the transfer sheet is peeled off to transfer the decorative components to the dial. Water-soluble adhesives, which adjust their adhesiveness by evaporating the water, solvent-based adhesives, which adjust their adhesiveness by volatizing the solvent, adhesives, which adjust their adhesiveness by irradiation with ultraviolet rays (UV), and the like are usually used as such adhesives.
When the transfer sheet is peeled off, the adhesive coated on the parts of the transfer sheet devoid of decorative components is peeled off together with the transfer sheet. However, the layer of adhesive coated on the back of the decorative components is exposed in the peripheral portions of the decorative components after the transfer sheet is peeled off, which may cause fine particles of foreign matter to adhere to the adhesive, and may cause an adverse effect on the appearance of the dial. Furthermore, the adhesive coated on the parts devoid of decorative components may remain on the adherend. Methods of dipping a thin cotton swab in a solvent and using the cotton swab for wiping off the particles have been conceived in order to remove such small particles of foreign matter. However, with this method, not only does the number of operations increase, but also the dial is sometimes dirtied because the solvent leaves filamentous traces in the adhesive. Furthermore, contact with a cotton swab or the like may cause the adhesive to move. As a result, the decorative components may be misaligned or removed, or other undesirable changes may occur. Also, the solvent forms stains if it is not completely removed after cleaning.
A method of removal by blowing air on the dial is also known. But even with this method it is still difficult to reliably remove the foreign matter adhered to the adhesive.
A need therefore exists for sheet-like adhesive labels, methods of attaching the labels, dials, methods of manufacturing the dials, and timepieces, which are capable of overcoming prior-art problems such as those described. This invention was created to satisfy such a need of the prior art and to satisfy other needs, which will be made apparent to those skilled in the art by the disclosure that follows.